


It wasn't much

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Garrus [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a big deal, he knew - nothing major, just a token of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't much

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Offer Me (Anon on Tumblr)

It wasn’t a big deal, he knew - nothing major, just a token of their friendship. His fingers followed the crisp hard line of the Widow before he bent down and leaned it against the small tombstone.

Garrus looked up towards the stars through the hologram of his friend, Shepard’s image flickered for a moment, a perfect salute to be proud of, the turian was sure. 

It was just a token, a small gift - nothing more. 


End file.
